


Something Else

by bizzleydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, kind of a, oh wow thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzleydreaming/pseuds/bizzleydreaming
Summary: draco: i winharry: i have you pinned to the grounddraco: i knowharry: ...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 52





	Something Else

With a heavy grunt, Harry shoved Malfoy away and pushed himself off the wall he'd been slammed against. Malfoy was working on regaining his balance, so Harry took the opportunity to hook his foot around Malfoy's shin and pull him down.

Malfoy landed on his back with a thud, and before he could make any further movements, Harry lunged on top of him, grabbed his wrists, and pinned them to the ground above his head. 

They panted, and Harry turned his head around to look at his wand, which he wished hadn't been thrown so far off earlier in their fight so that he could just petrify Malfoy, be done with this _stupid_ fight and walk away. 

Harry turned back around and glared at Malfoy, who was still breathing rather heavily. Then, Malfoy _smirked_ .  Harry furrowed his brows in confusion; what was there for him to be _smirking_ about?

"I win," Malfoy said. 

"I have you pinned to the ground," Harry pointed out.

Malfoy's smirk grew rather wolfish, and there was an odd gleam in his steely, silver eyes. "I know."

Harry was about to call him mad, when Malfoy's words registered. He felt heat creeping up his neck, and stared with bewilderment.

"So, are you going to let me go, or ...  something else ?" Malfoy asked, the glimmer in his eyes never leaving.

Reflexively, Harry's hands released Malfoy's wrists and he jumped to his feet. Malfoy pushed himself up on his elbows, now looking rather ...  _ disappointed _ ?  "I was hoping you'd go for the  something else ," He said, looking up at Harry.

The genuine disappointment in his voice made Harry splutter, but he managed to collect himself, taking a breath. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement around midnight, and I'll let you show me what you mean by _something else_ ,"

Malfoy smiled a true, happy smile, and Harry had to turn around quickly so as to not let Malfoy see the grin that had taken over his face. 

He picked up his wand and decided to go to the Room of Requirement early — preparations for _something_ had to be made.


End file.
